


反攻 Counterattack

by Zoy475



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jenkins, M/M, Rough Sex, Top V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoy475/pseuds/Zoy475
Summary: 再登巅峰的被裁前职员教老上司做人的故事。昔日装最乖的孙子，现在下最狠的手，挺最猛的胯。
Relationships: V/Arthur Jenkins





	反攻 Counterattack

_英文配音近战高手公司V，修改了下公司线后续那个取芯片被背刺的任务，银手和V哥们设定_

“坐，V，我这边马上完事。”

一身黑色西装，里面配白色衬衫，搭配红色领带，附带暗红色的口袋巾，宽阔的肩膀，魁梧的身材。

詹金斯，这个男人一手将他从底层员工中提拔起来，从此成为反情报处的重要一员，做来交换，他就得给人家做牛做马，帮人家做尽脏活。

他看向屏幕，立马认出了正在进行的行动。

呵，詹金斯让他早到，可实际上他自己的活都还没做完。

他看着詹金斯上身西装下的腰线，宽阔的肩膀，平整的西装线条，詹金斯是他见过的男人里把黑色西装穿得最有气场的男人。

他听着詹金斯时不时的“嗯哼”声，低沉又迷人。

詹金斯语调平稳地下达命令，“你知道怎么做的，开始吧。”

一声令下，屏幕里坐在议席上的政客插口燃烧起来，黄色的火苗，金色的火花，一声又一声的尖叫，脑袋一个接一个地倒下，倒在会议桌上。

画面中断，恢复成城市广场的景色，詹金斯缓缓坐下，接起了电话。

艾伯纳西，夺了詹金斯总监之位的女人。

女人下了一句狠话，“这件事我不会跟你善罢甘休。”

又是一场对决，V往后靠在黑皮座椅上，心想着又到了他出面干脏活的时候。

他听着詹金斯的仇恨，“我恨那个婊子，一直都狠。”

做一个称职的下属，点头哈腰同意上司的看法，“这不是她第一次坑你了。”

“不，当然不是，就为了抢特别行动总监的位子，那贱人在日本高层面前把屎盆子往我脑袋上扣。”

看见他上司起身，V一起跟着起身，走向旁边的休息处。

詹金斯给自己倒了杯酒，转过身看向他，提出了死亡问题，“要是你，你会怎么做？”

他嗅出了对话的方向，承认上司需要保护自己就相当于给自己挖坑，提及没什么办法就相当于彰显自己的无能，亲自摧毁自己的形象。

詹金斯最喜欢干的事，提出一个接一个死亡问题，答案的每一个方向都有着埋伏。

V大脑快速转动，他还想继续在公司混，那就走第一个方向咯，他诚恳地回答，“你得保护自己。先下手为强。”

他看着詹金斯点点头，眼睛中浮现出赞同，走向沙发，“看来这件事你我想法一致。”

詹金斯轻抿了一口酒，拿出了数据芯片。

V看见那数据芯片的一刻就知道自己需要干什么。

上一次他干这活还是帮詹金斯栽赃竞争对手，保证他如愿成为反情报处主管。

他想着自己手上已经帮詹金斯干过几次这样的脏活，距离自己知道太多被詹金斯处理掉还有多远。

想了想觉得还有点距离，他还能继续做下去。

“你用这个，确保艾伯纳西不会再是个问题。”

“你自己也说了，我需要保护自己。”

恩，保护自己，出了问题，让他出去背锅。

“这风险挺大的。”V选择拐弯抹角地提醒下他的上司，要是他没了，对方的左右手也就没了。

V清楚他同级们的能力，在进行地下活动方面还没有能和他平齐的。

“是的，还有，V，是个人就知道，你是我一手提拔上来的。”詹金斯还在那给他加砝码，都没听出他什么意思。

詹金斯铁定了心要把艾伯纳西除掉，不惜以他这个亲信的出局为代价。

V看着眼前男人递过来的剩下半杯红酒，举手接过，一饮而尽。

为了前途当别人的狗嘛，不寒碜。

V将杯子稳稳放在桌子上，看向詹金斯满意的目光，“没问题，如你所愿。”

既然这是詹金斯下达的命令，他当然会努力执行。

“很好，那我就等着你向我汇报了，祝你好运。”詹金斯的目光扫过桌上的杯子，扫过他的嘴唇，回到他的眼睛，与他对视。

“还有，不要让我失望。”詹金斯语气严肃地下达了最后的要求。

他对男人微笑，作为对要求的回应，在这些黑色行动上，他可从没失手过。

詹金斯拿起被他喝光的杯子，举杯向他致意。

V推着垃圾桶，期待着弗兰克说的芯片盒子出现。

强尼倚在垃圾桶旁看着V，“你真是狗改不吃屎。”

V看着芯片盒子里的芯片，“不不不，强尼，”他转过头望向强尼，凶狠的笑容浮现在脸上，深蓝色的眼睛里全然是对复仇的渴望，“这叫狼改不了嗜血。”

他插入芯片，看着里面的消息，弗兰克没收集到太多，只有艾伯纳西情人的信息，这一条就够用的。

他快速扫了眼住址，车牌号，职业，芯片上有病毒，正在入侵，他的眼前模糊起来。

“你还真来啦！”弗兰克的声音在他身后响起。

他转身，弗兰克的枪口正对着他，“怪不得你那么早就从公司出局了，真单纯啊。”

V狞笑，“仔细想想，单纯的是你还是我啊？”

“你一个落魄的公司狗跑来直面一个凶残的独狼佣兵，你认真的？”

他摇了下头，大脑芯片已经启动了杀毒程序，模糊停止，视线重返清晰。

“现在是我枪指着你，看清楚了。”

“你这是想提着我的人头上供，好重拾领导欢心？”

弗兰克点点头，“看来人还没因为打打杀杀退化嘛~”

“岂止是没有退化啊，弗兰克，还大幅增强了呢。”

他首先出击，像饿狼扑食一样扑向对方，一个健步，放出螳螂刀，展开刀刃，在对方扣下扳机的前那一刻挥臂，精确地砍下了男人的脑袋。

“还能被入侵到，这是不是就叫阴沟里翻船？”戴着墨镜的强尼站在一旁狠狠地吐槽。

V不得不佩服他的毒舌，“勉强算是吧，不过想要的拿到了。”说完就对银手展露出一个兴奋的笑容。

强尼翻了个白眼，“行了，立刻给老子停下！”

强尼从斜靠着的垃圾桶旁起身，抬起手指狠狠指向他，“不要再拿那些画面恶心我。”

V只是大笑着直视着强尼，强尼脸都皱了起来，“你口味可以啊，我当时还以为你是个bottom。”

“强硬帅气的西装男谁不喜欢啊。”V特意语气轻佻起来。

强尼撇撇嘴唇，“你上司还挺有气场的。”

“我这是得到了你的许可吗？”V开着玩笑。

强尼皱起眉头，赶紧叫喊，“停！”

V笑得更欢了，但脑海里的想法还是照顾对方停了下来。

堕落的公司狗是不可能拒绝偷情的诱惑的，他只需要在艾伯纳西情人家等着就行，等情人他老公走了，艾伯纳西肯定会去。

他在艾伯纳西情人家附近蹲点，他丈夫晚班开始，开车出门，没过十分钟，艾伯纳西到达，走进别墅。

他立刻黑掉街区摄像头和家庭防护摄像头，往艾伯纳西的车底安上了汽车炸弹。

他回到蹲点的草丛里，看着时间，三个小时后艾伯纳西出门，上车，炸弹引爆，车门被炸得飞出去。

他看着火焰燃烧着那具摇摇晃晃想要爬出的身体，嘴角挂起一抹微笑。

他转身离开现场，回到自己的摩托车，从山野小路回到市区。

这世间有什么比得上复仇的甜蜜？

他想起了那个推手，他昔日的上司詹金斯，没事，早晚会再次相遇的，等到下次相遇，他说不定能做到他心心念念想做的事。

“那男人要求和你在浮空车上见面，他点名只要你办事。”

“一般来讲，我会拒绝大公司管理层的交易，但他给的报酬确实很高，所以，”

V点头，他明白和歌子的意思，“报酬够高就行。”

他来到指定地点的阳台，看着浮空车上显眼的白色荒坂标识，走进浮空车，看见了眼前熟悉的男人。

“是你。”他看着詹金斯坐在浮空车的皮椅上，和半年前一模一样的黑色西装。

“是我，好久不见，V。”詹金斯语气平稳得就仿佛他仍然是他的下属，什么都没改变。

“恩，想到又有要干的脏活了才来找我。”

“高级管理层的工作很忙的，V。”

“上次是十万雇我杀人，那现在既然你升职了，是不是就该几十万雇我杀人啊？”

“还是十万，一样的价码，这次你作为雇佣兵没有上次作为员工的那种风险。”一如既往冷酷算计的詹金斯。

“你还好意思说，你的破计划葬送了我的公司前程。”V咆哮着起身。

他以不及掩耳之势扑上男人的身体，手臂挡着詹金斯的脖子，

“别动，男人，要是我一不小心没控制住让螳螂刀割开你的脖子就不好了。”

“你是在威胁一个荒坂高层吗？”詹金斯挑起一边眉毛看着他。

V露出一个张狂的笑容，“老子连荒坂大少爷的东西都敢偷，还有什么不敢做的？”

詹金斯两只眉毛都挑了起来，“没了管束，野性就回归了？”

V的手指按上男人的喉结，气息喷洒在男人的鼻梁上，“不，这叫摆脱枷锁，回归本性。”

詹金斯笑起来，脸靠近他，“小子，你不觉得在装强者这方面你还太嫩了吗？”

詹金斯的笑容消失，转变为凶狠，“别忘了，当年是谁亲手把你挑出来的，是谁培养了你。”

V哈哈大笑，身体更用力地压制着詹金斯，“哈哈哈，没听说过一句话叫青出于蓝而胜于蓝吗？”

V的手拍上昔日上司的脸，“要不是我帮你除掉了艾伯纳西，你怕不是已经被那女的清洗了吧。”（注）

他看着身下人青一阵紫一阵的面孔，“所以你也明白，当时你被艾伯纳西琢磨透了，被她下了套，然后被除掉了心腹，对吧？”

他的手指抚上詹金斯利落的下巴线条，“老子为你舍命出战，被灭了后你竟然都没来看看我，这个你昔日的副手。”

他用力按上了詹金斯的下巴，“太令我伤心了，‘上司’。”他特意强调两个词语，讽刺着如今需要找他帮忙的对方。

詹金斯黑色的眼睛阴沉地看着他。

“话说你又让我灭谁啊？艾伯纳西总监已经完蛋了，别告诉我哪怕他已经over了，你都没拿到特别行动总监的位置。”

他感受到顶着自己腹部的枪口，挑起眉毛看向被他压在座椅上的詹金斯，“说话注意点，V，你是在跟总监级别的管理人员说话。”

枪口捅着他逼着他让步，V笑起来，“姜还是老的辣啊。”

但他毫不退缩，将手臂压向男人脖颈，压得更紧了。

詹金斯仰头看着他，黑色的眼睛里毫无恐惧，“那这一次，你想要什么？”

V的手指爱抚着詹金斯的喉结，看着那令他魂牵梦绕的脖颈，低沉的声音响在詹金斯耳边，“你知道我要什么。”

“你想要我，可以，但你得保证把活干干净了。”

V笑起来，语气相当肯定，“这绝对没问题。”

詹金斯一把揪上他的领带，“那你最好让我爽到，V。”男人咬上自己那如利刀雕刻的薄唇，在他耳边轻呼着他的声音。

他盖上男人抓着他的领带的手，浓厚粘稠的欲望在海蓝色的眼睛里翻涌，语气都沙哑起来，“我让你爽上天的，宝贝。”

他俯身吻上身下人的嘴唇，詹金斯一口咬上他的嘴唇，牙齿深入他的嘴唇，一口咬出了鲜血。

不愧是他上司詹金斯，下手就是够狠，V笑起来。

詹金斯的舌头缓慢地扫过他被咬破的嘴唇伤口，品尝着他的鲜血，在男人舌头后退的那一刻，他猛地出击，钻进对方的嘴中，压着男人的舌头扫过对方口腔的每一寸。

从牙膛到口腔内壁，他感受着男人的气息，詹金斯在他的攻势下倒吸一口气，头部后退。

时间还来得及，他放松了压制，温柔地与对方的舌头共舞，詹金斯抚上他的侧脸，让他靠得更紧。

他脱掉自己的外套和衬衫，示意男人脱掉自己的衣服。

他看着詹金斯优雅地脱掉自己的西装外套，一个扣子一个扣子不缓不慢地解开自己的衬衫，心情烦躁起来。

这熟悉又令他厌烦的有条不紊。

他直接甩开詹金斯的手，双手用力将男人的衬衫直接拽开，衬衫扣子噼里啪啦掉在座椅上，掉在地上。

詹金斯眯着眼睛看着他，“这可是昂贵的上等货，卡兰蒂的剪裁款。”

“从我委托金里扣。”V回答得干净利落，手抚上这这具他渴求了许久的身体。

詹金斯挑起眉毛看着他，眼神玩味，“变样了啊，市井生活让你变得这么不拘小节，那个一丝不苟的男人哪里去了？”

V解开男人的西装裤，一把抓住男人的阴茎，“话很多啊，看来我不够努力啊。”

詹金斯脸色一变，瞪着他，“你真是越活越退化，越活越粗野。”

男人的指责令他不怒反笑，“珍惜吧，过会儿你就说不出这么多话了。”

他用力地上下抚着男人的阴茎，嘴唇吻上男人的喉结，轻轻啃咬着，詹金斯在他身下低吟。

男人高潮来临的那一刻，精液溅了他一手，詹金斯闭上眼睛满足地叹气，

“射得很多啊，工作很忙？”

詹金斯睁开眼睛，黑色的眼睛不满地看向他，对他僭越的说话方式很有意见，在男人张口想再次说话的那一刻，他直接把沾上精液的手指插入男人的嘴唇。

话语变成了呜呜声，他手指夹住男人的舌头，在男人的嘴里翻搅，唾液从詹金斯的嘴唇落下，流过下巴，滴到胸肌上。

“如果不想一会疼得直求饶，那就给我好好舔，詹金斯。”他直视着男人愤怒地黑色眼睛，凶狠地下达命令，深蓝色的眼睛满是掠夺的欲望。

精明的詹金斯永远知道怎么选，男人的舌头舔过他的手指，在快碰到他手指茧子的时候，他特意将那部分贴向男人。

他缓缓抽出手指，带着唾液的丝线，他看着眼角发红，嘴唇上有着莹润光泽的詹金斯，笑着吻上去，舌头划过男人的湿润的嘴唇。

他拽下男人的裤子和内裤，手指毫不迟疑地直接插入男人的内壁。

内壁里陌生的异物让詹金斯眉毛紧紧皱了起来，他低头吻上男人的嘴唇，另一只手揉着男人的胸肌，按上男人的乳头。

“放松。”他低沉的声音响在男人的耳侧，手抚摸着男人的背部，抚上那一节节脊椎。詹金斯大口喘气，放松着自己，手指从一指增加到三指。

他看着詹金斯缓和下来的脸色，明白自己可以进行下一步了。对于旧日上司，他不需要手下留情。

他没提醒对方对直接阴茎插入，男人与强硬外表不同的紧致柔软的内壁让他一瞬间分神，真实的触感比幻想强百倍。

詹金斯脸色苍白，眉头紧皱，愤怒地看着他，“你不提醒就他妈直接进来？”

“对于你，我不需要手下留情。”他脑海里想起对方是怎么随随便便就把他抛弃的，刚说完话就猛地挺胯，詹金斯被顶得脑袋差点撞到后面倾斜的玻璃。

詹金斯突然用全力把他往后一推，力道大得差点让他倒下来，男人手臂伸向右侧的香槟机，取出一杯就往身上倒去。

V也怒了，“你这又是什么意思？”

詹金斯的嗓音异乎寻常的低沉，语气里有着过去的他会恐惧的阴森， “为了让你清醒清醒。”

但是现在的他已经不是当年跟在上司后面屁颠屁颠的他，“需要清醒的是你，詹金斯。”

他直呼其名，一把揪住男人的手腕，用体重钳制住对方，下体再次进入，猛烈地顶胯，每一次都是不同的角度，他会找到男人的敏感点的。

詹金斯像狼一样呲起了牙，双手成爪状想要摆脱他的钳制，但坐在办公室里每天只花一两个小时健身的人怎么可能会是他这种全天在道上混的人的对手。

在碰到一个点时，詹金斯明显愣神，他找到了。

他露出兴奋的笑容，詹金斯察觉到了危险，眯着眼睛看向他。

“你输了，詹金斯。”V声音低哑地提醒着对方，同时保证自己接下来的每一次冲撞都碰到那个点。

詹金斯不甘人下地想要摆脱他的控制，却在他接下来对着敏感点地狠戾冲撞下败下阵来，泄露了一声呻吟。

再一下，他松开了抓着詹金斯手腕的手，男人流畅地选择将手臂环上他的后背。

V挑起眉毛，好整以暇地看着身下的男人，他身下一下又一下，詹金斯的手抓挠着他的后背，就詹金斯抓他后背的力度，他明天早上背上百分百全是挠痕。

他看着詹金斯的双眼迷蒙起来，欲望同样翻涌着詹金斯的心。

詹金斯用另一种方式进行了反击，男人上身突然靠向他。

詹金斯充斥着欲望色彩的黑色眼睛望着他，头部贴向他的胸膛，伸出舌头舔过了他脖子上的香槟。

昔日在他面前盛气凌人的上司如今在他一手塑造的欲望的影响下俯首称臣。

这一幕过于刺激让V差点直接早泄，他呼吸一滞，詹金斯注意到了，嘴角上扬，眼睛里显露出胜利者的骄傲。

他看出了男人眼睛里的意思，“对于挑逗，你还嫩着。”

他需要反击，他一侧嘴角上扬，深蓝色的眼睛散发出期待。

詹金斯注意到情况不妙，头部往后退去，他忽然抓住男人的手腕，起身一把拽起男人，将男人用力推向浮空车的窗户。

在男人反应过来之前就凭借自己在街头实战训练出的敏捷从后方再次直驱而入，将男人直接顶上浮空车的透明窗户。

他的两只手则拽住詹金斯的手腕，逼着男人双手贴上玻璃。

詹金斯转过头朝他怒吼：“你疯了！”

V反唇相讥：“少在这装，你的浮空车是特殊玻璃，外界看不穿的。”

詹金斯转过头惊愕地看着他，“你真是变了啊。”

“废话，天天打打杀杀当然会变。”V不屑地回复。

詹金斯没有愤怒，而是对他露出了一个兴奋笑容，“你不愧是我挑出来的人。”

V会以同样的兴奋笑容，“是双向选择，别忘了。”

詹金斯笑得更欢了，主动吻上他的嘴唇，他欣然回应，让情欲喷涌而出。

他的手松开男人的手腕，转而抚摸着男人的腹肌，将男人贴得与他更紧，詹金斯在他身下呻吟，低沉性感的嗓音折磨得他想更加用力。

他抓着男人的黑发，拽起詹金斯的头，狠狠吻上男人的嘴唇，男人迫不及待地与他舌头交缠，他加速着身下的碰撞，每一下都直冲男人的敏感点。

他从嘴唇吻到下巴，然后狠戾地咬上男人的喉结，詹金斯在他头顶低吟着，像只餍足的狼趴在阳光下小憩。

他的狼。他舔上詹金斯的喉结，双手与男人的手指在窗户上十指交缠，身下的碰撞一刻不停歇。

詹金斯的呻吟越发高亢，沉重的呼吸声响在他耳旁，更加用力地冲撞。

又一下猛烈地冲撞，詹金斯高潮来临，射到浮空车上，他几下之后也在男人紧致的内壁里缴械。

他撤出坐在舒适的黑皮座椅上，看着詹金斯向他对面的座椅走去，他伸出手一把拽住男人的手臂，将男人拉向他这边。

詹金斯皱眉看向他，他对男人露出一个无辜无害的笑容，深蓝色的眼睛里是无害的希望。

詹金斯轻叹一口气，选择了妥协，坐在他这侧的座椅上。

他迫不及待地将肩膀搭在男人肩膀，取过一旁的香槟酒，喝了半杯，递给男人。

詹金斯看着他挑起眉毛的面孔，看着他手中剩下半杯的香槟，和当时一样的场景，只是支配和臣服的双方已经扭转。

詹金斯黑色的眼睛直视着他的海蓝色眼睛，咬紧牙关，接过了剩下的半杯，一饮而尽。

V开心地笑起来，没等男人咽下酒就吻上詹金斯的嘴唇，与男人共享着香槟的醇香。

他挽上詹金斯的肩膀，一起欣赏着窗外美丽的夜之城夜景。

注：节制结局能在墓地里看见詹金斯的坟墓，显然没斗过艾伯纳西。

END


End file.
